


Looking at the Road Map

by Pmzilla



Series: Looking Beyond the Horizon [6]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/Pmzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick takes control of the day with Richie. Richie and Patrick discuss 'ice cream truck day' (spoilers for the series season 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking on the Road Map  
Scene: Bedroom at Patrick’s Apartment, morning  
The next morning, early - Patrick wakes up happy, tangled in Richie’s arms and legs. He slowly extricates himself, so as not to wake Richie, and lays beside him. Patrick always lets Richie sleep, slipping away for a shower or to leave for work...but today is Saturday - and he’s thinking of rewriting the script, just a little.  
He moves back into Richie’s arms and starts kissing his neck. Richie takes a deep breath, but doesn’t open his eyes. A slow smile starts at the corner of his mouth. Patrick moves on top of Richie, nuzzling into the crease around his collarbone - where his scent-spice, musk, salt, sex-combined into a potent pheromone. He drops kisses down Richie’s chest, moving back up just when Richie was starting to wish, in all desperation, that Patrick would continue to move lower.

“Pato….You can’t stop there.”  
“Oh look, ….you’re awake.”

Patrick rises back up, nibbling at Richie’s lower lip, feasting on his mouth. Kissing Richie just might be Patrick’s favorite thing to do, and his talented mouth is driving Richie a bit wild with anticipation. He tries to sit up, to roll Patrick on to his back - but Patrick is having none of it. He plants his knees on either side of Richie’s hips and lays him back down - reaching up to hold Richie’s arms in place. The endless kiss continues until Richie is moaning against Patrick’s mouth. Only then does Patrick reach down between them, after grabbing the lube on the nightstand. He rises up on his knees and seats Richie deep inside himself. Patrick slowly begins to rise and fall, Richie tries to govern the pace by holding Patrick’s hips but Patrick slides Richie’s arms up, against Patrick’s chest.

“Let me take care of you.”

Patrick quickens, his muscles straining against the pace he sets. His hands wander over Richie’s chest, pulling at his nipples. Richie reaches out to stroke Patrick, but Patrick pushes his hands away. Patrick is focused on Richie - watching Patrick ride him, Richie’s orgasm crests. Patrick grinds down on him. Soon, Patrick follows - ejaculating into the thatch of hair covering Richie’s chest. Patrick seals their bodies together, holding him close for one more kiss. 

“Good morning. ….Now let's get in the shower, right away.” They both laugh. 

Richie and Patrick get showered and dressed. Richie’s packing for his trip was a little random; so he needs to borrow clothing. Patrick brings Richie a t-shirt, smoothing it over his chest. He moves in to kiss Richie, and his stomach growls.

“Pato, we’ve got to feed you - it sounds dangerous.”  
“Yes! I'm glad you realize how dire a situation this is - can we go to St. Francis Fountain again?”  
“You think you’ll make it that long? We could cook something here.”  
“Well, I was actually thinking we might drive.”  
“To the Mission? And in what?”

Patrick stands outside an Impreza with a bike rack at Zipcar and gestures for Richie to get in. 

“Why do you want to drive, anyway? Parking is a nightmare.”  
“I want to have the day with you, and go on an adventure.”  
“Where?”  
“You’ll see. Get in.”

Richie shakes his head but climbs into the passenger seat. Patrick leans across the console before he buckles in and takes Richie’s face in his hands.  
“Will you let me have today? I’ll plan, I’ll arrange. You just….show up and continue to smell so amazing…” Patrick inhales deeply, pulling Richie closer.  
“It better be good.”, Richie smiles.  
“Oh, it will be. But - breakfast first, or I won’t be liable for what I do.”

Scene: Lunch Counter at St. Francis Fountain  
“So, are you gonna tell me where we are going now?”, Richie asks, twirling the hot sauce cap on the counter.  
“You let me take control earlier this morning...it can be fun.”  
Richie is practically blushing, “Again, I just couldn’t help myself.”  
“Good.” Patrick smiles, “a wise friend once advised me to never get in deeper than the person I’m with - and I don’t seem to have much control over anything when I’m with you - down to my pulse rate. So-consider this like...balancing the scales. Do you trust me?”  
Richie grins and shakes his head, “OK. Yes.”  
“That didn’t sound convincing…” Patrick reaches towards Richie’s hand, stopping short of grasping it. He stops - looks at their hands on the counter - and then, deliberately slides his hand over Richie’s and squeezes. Richie’s eyebrows go up - he’s surprised that Patrick initiated PDA, but not displeased. Patrick pays the check, and walks out - hand in hand with Richie.

They walk back to the car and Patrick sets a course out of town. They drive through the SF and out over the Golden Gate Bridge. Patrick fiddles with Spotify, sometimes singing along with ridiculously sappy love songs as they cruise through the morning fog on the Panoramic Highway, en route to the Muir Woods. If his friends were in the car, they would be teasing him relentlessly-but Richie never does. At first, they talk about inconsequential things. Richie pauses for a moment, “You know - with the exception of picking up the ice cream truck...and your sister’s wedding - which I would rather forget, I’ve never been a passenger in a car with you?”  
“Wow. I literally have to improve my track record.”  
“Ice cream truck wasn’t so bad… just,....that last part was, um...challenging.”  
“Challenging? Why challenging?”  
Richie tries to play it off, “It’s in the past.”  
Patrick’s eyes gleam and he focuses on Richie with laser-like intensity. “You know that I couldn’t let it go, to pal around with you without being honest about that night. I don’t want there to be lies between us, Richie. Then or now.”  
“Neither do I.”  
“So, tell me what was challenging?”  
Richie forgot how tenacious Patrick could be when there was something he wanted. Retrospectively, that was the problem with his apology in the ice cream truck, too. He wanted to be honest so much, that he didn’t realize he would trigger the slipping fault line across Richie’s heart. A fault line that, realistically, Patrick probably didn’t realize existed; he took Richie at his word on the night they broke up when he said “I’m this close to falling in love with you, but I won’t”. Patrick seemed to believe that Richie had somehow uprooted that feeling, and just felt friendship for Patrick thereafter. He glanced up, Patrick was still waiting for a response.  
“Are we gonna go there, again?”  
“I want to understand.”  
“Ok”, Richie considers for a moment where to begin an explanation. .”...When we broke up standing on your stoop- and I told you I was close to falling in love with you, but I wouldn’t let that happen...did you really think that I could turn it off like that?”  
“Well, you definitely stayed away…”  
“I did. I still knew you weren’t ready, and I assumed a big part of that was that you couldn't deal with who I was, where I came from. And then,...that day in the truck...to hear you say that it wasn’t what I thought. Not our backgrounds, or where I was from, that it wasn’t...me. For one second, hope made my heart nearly fly outta my chest - and then it crashed and burned when you told me about you and Kevin.”  
“So, not only did I hurt you again - badly - but you actually still loved me, even then?” tears started to form in Patrick’s eyes.  
“Pato - I couldn’t stop myself from loving you any more than I could stop myself from breathing. I tried to love you as a friend, and I think I did,...but it never disappeared, that deeper love.  
I think that’s why I stayed with Brady. It kept me from turning back to you. And Brady actually needed me,... But I was never gonna love him, and I shouldn’t have done that to him.”  
“Brady got something out of it, too, or he wouldn’t have stayed. And as for that latter part - how can you possibly think I didn’t need you? I did. I do. Even then, I couldn’t bear to lose our connection, even if friends was all we were ever to be. God...I was such an idiot - or scared….both? I couldn’t admit, even to myself, that there was no scenario for me where I didn’t love you. I was weirdly grateful that you had Brady if he was making you happy…. ‘Course, that didn’t keep me from wishing it was me, but….”  
“Well, I hope you won’t regret that wish, because it’s officially your job to make me happy now.”  
“Oh - no regrets. NONE!” Patrick runs his hand all the way up Richie’s thigh, his cock starts to twitch.  
“Ohhhh - Pato. Hold up. Can we save making me THAT kinda happy for...really any moment when the car is in park?”  
Patrick’s hand doesn’t move, he’s contemplating finding a ‘scenic outlook’ abandoned in the fog. Richie laughs, he lifts Patrick’s hand, kisses his palm, and keeps it. Around the bend, the fog lifts revealing a dazzling morning as they enter the Muir Woods. 

“It’s so beautiful. I’ve never been here.”  
“I’m glad I get to share it with you.”

They enter the park. Patrick reaches for Richie’s hand - this time much more assured - and they set off on the path through the woods, together.


	2. Looking for the Forest through the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Patrick explore the Muir Woods, and decide to "talk Texas".

Patrick and Richie hike the main trail through the Muir Woods. It’s an easy hike, and the sight of the redwoods is breathtaking. Even Patrick is able to walk on for a while in companionable silence, Richie notices, smiling to himself. He’s so accustomed to constant chatter from Patrick, that he wonders if he should be worried.

At the edge of Bohemian Grove, they sit on a bench to rest and appreciate the scenery. Patrick turns to face Richie, saying, “So….can we talk Texas?”  
“Uhhh - that depends. Will ‘talking Texas’ ruin the amazing day that you've planned?”  
“Do you still want to come home?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then it won't ruin the day; the rest is just logistics.”  
“Um, yeah...but some pretty heavy logistics. Like...Am I...are we going to live together?”  
“YES! I mean, if you want to move places, we can totally do that too - but wherever we go, it’s together.”  
“Pato...I can’t afford...”  
“I can. Look - Richie”, Patrick slips Richie's hands into his own. “I’m not asking you to be my roommate and fuck even ‘boyfriend’, really; I’m asking you to be with me. If you like the new place, if you can feel at comfortable there and there is enough room for us, then that can be our first home.”

“Babe, that is super generous and your place is awesome, but I need to contribute more than my presence there.”  
“OUR place, and how about you put in whatever the rent you paid in Texas was? Do we need to get movers to bring your stuff home from Texas?”  
“Most of the furniture I can leave to my family there. Really it's just personal stuff: clothes, some books, my bass….and the truck. I wonder if it can take another cross-country road trip?”  
“You should lease it to a barbershop in El Paso and start a franchise.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“So, you are in? You will move in with me? At least at first - we can start looking for a place to buy eventually.”  
“Ok, slow your roll just a bit. Maybe let's live together for a few months before we start looking at ridiculously overpriced real estate. We don't need to rush, neither of us is going anywhere, right?”  
“Ok, yes - no rushing real estate, but living together - is that ok, or does it make you nervous?”  
Richie looks up into the canopy of redwoods, laying his hand on the rough bark as though he were making a vow. “Yes, I will move in with you, the apartment can become our place, and yes, the whole thing makes me nervous. But overall, way more excited than nervous.”  
Patrick grabs Richie's face and kisses him against the towering tree. “Me too. Um,...nervous and excited. But definitely more excited, especially at the thought of waking up to you every day.”  
Their kiss deepens - Richie pulls Patrick into his body- fitting together as tightly as puzzle pieces. His hands explore Patrick’s chest - but any further proof of commitment is interrupted by the quiet thunder of a tour group shuffling through the forest.   
“C’mon.” Patrick stands, taking Richie’s hand and pulling him forward, “ It's still a couple miles more before lunch, and I’m hungry.”


End file.
